Hard Fish Tribe
A relatively peaceful tribe despite their casual cannibalism, the Hard Fish Tribe is one of many residents of Cascadia. Formed in the aftermath of Skull-Taker's destruction of the military government, they have weathered wars, plagues and famine since, and seem prepared to continue. History After Skull-Taker's rampage in the Seattle ruins many refugees headed into the mountains and along the Western Slants, eager to find safe ground. One particular group would be elderly fisherman and their families who settled along a stream in the hills. Here they would build a small settlement and fish the waters, trading with their neighbors for other goods. Over time the different camps would intermarry, and by 2115 considered themselves related. A small wildfire would in 2117 would push the outer settlements into the Main Camp, with the refugees being warmly welcomed. The tribe would regress as the elders died, and by 2124 would fit the term. Their original name was the New Ones, but would gain the name the region would know them by in 2130. This was from a crop failure and over-fishing of the Squirmers, leaving the tribe without a food supply. To compound their troubles a slaver band entered the area in September and began capturing tribals. The slavers entered the New Ones' territory on September 16th, causing the tribe to prepare their defense. The battle occurred in the forest leading to the village, with the tribals preparing traps and ambushes the whole way. After twelve dead or wounded, the intruders would cut their losses, with the tribals pursuing them to the forest. The bodies of the dead were gathered and the tribals buried in accordance to their beliefs, but questions would be raised about the slaver corpses as no one wanted them respected. One elderly artisan would propose eating them as food was at a dangerous level. While most of the tribe recoiled at the suggestion, a handful of elders would consider the idea, and discuss it with the artisan before allowing him to try it. The man would select a body and take it to his home, where he cut a piece out and boiled it before consumption. When the elders asked about the experience, the man replied that he felt fine and while it was initially difficult to cut the meat out, cooking and eating was easy, like 'eating a hard fish'. This testimony would convince others to try human flesh, and as the story spread along with trade, the tribe would be renamed in the minds of everyone. This bout of cannibalism had few adverse effects on their relations, as neighboring tribes understood the risk of food collapse, though the towns in the area grew wary. The corpses would be unable to provide more than a day's meat however, as a large part of the tribe chose to try them. The slavers' equipment would provide more sustenance, as the tribe traded it for food from other tribes. This would see them through the winter until the fish population recovered, and normalcy was restored. As time passed the tribe would develop a polytheistic pantheon, sharing many of the same gods with the other nearby tribes. This further alienated the nearby towns, causing the Hard Fish to venture out to them less and less. A notable exception would be in 2133 when several younger tribals ventured into the ruins to scavenge and have a taste of adventure. They would have some success in both categories until they came across of New Order footmen. Being of a racially mixed tribe and loaded down with scrap, the racists would start shooting immediately, killing two tribals. The others would take off through the ruins, being hunted down and mostly killed. Only two tribals would make it back to their village and told what happened, which strengthened the tribe's aversion to cities.The next year would see slavers return to the mountains, where the tribe would be readier to resist them, having trained somewhat. The tribals would manage to beat back the slavers again, though this time three of their own were captured and taken to be sold. Their families were given first chance at the spoils, but would choose the bodies to eat as a sign of power, which was respected by the rest of the tribe. In 2136 an outbreak of small pox would sweep through the village, killing 30 and marking the rest for life. The tribe would spend the next several years recovering until they were given a chance at revenge in 2141. This came when a patrol of New Order footmen, having been attacked on the edge of the runs, entered the hills to regroup. Aware of their presence, the Hard Fish attacked their camp site one night, killing all the bigots. Their bodies would be eaten out of spite and their equipment would be given to their victims who sold most of it, keep the armor. The next three years would see the tribe plant mutfruit and Tri-Fi, as well as corralling Bleaters in an attempt not to rely on fish as much, with mostly positive results. In 2145 a group of miners would enter the tribe's territory wishing to pass to the mountains. The Hard Fish allowed this request, and it would start a fifteen year period where outsiders and travelers were allowed to pass as long as they paid the proper respects. This would end in 2161 when a trio of miners, having struck out, were returning to Seattle. They would pass the night in the Hard Fish village as guests, but would grow belligerent as they started to drink. One of the men would take advantage of a tribal teen, and when the family and warriors went to investigate the miners dragged to and killed in the center of town. The victim's family would be given the miners' bodies and gear, and warning posts would be set on the fringes of their territory. There would be a dozen trespassers in the next five months who didn't understand the markings, but after they were eaten none would mistake the totems. The Hard Fish would begin fighting with the Goat Hooves tribe in 2180, as a result of an attack on the former's hunters. This sparked a three year series of skirmishes runing through the hills and forests of the area. The conflict would peter off with another round of illnesses among both groups, and by 2188 the two would trade some. 2192 would bring hostil tribals from the east side of the Cascades, and the somewhat weakened Hard Fish would have a hard time to fend off the newcomers before they returned to their homes. The tribe would spend the next several years trying to recover, and would merge with another tribe in 2197 as the result of a marriage between the ruling families. This proved somewhat rocky at the start however, with the new-coming Soft Shoes having different gods in their pantheon, and were welcoming to outsiders. 2200s These difference would disappear over the next decade, the tribe benefiting from the Shoes' herbal knowledge and leather-working, and also from their ideas of expanding the Squirmer population. In 2210 slavers would again strike, this time carrying off fourteen women and children gathering water before the others could get a response together. The tribe mourned the loss, but remembered the stories of the ruins, would allow the slavers to return to their hide-out. They would get some payback however, attacking four other slaver bands in the hills and disrupt their operations. The two sides would continue their hostilities for the next three years, but the slavers would shift their activities closer to the city, allowing the tribals to relax. The Hard Fish would return to war in 2223, having disrespected another tribe's burial grounds. Having learned from their previous conflicts the tribe would strike in force, assault the Dug-Outs' village and killing all who resisted. After their rival's surrender, the Hard Fish forced them to move south, but allowed them to move their dead. This extra land allowed them to spread out and a village established in the stone dwellings of the Dug-Outs. 2230 would be a great year for the tribe, as the mole-rat population over-bred, causing there to be an excess of meat for a brief time in the spring. The Hard-Fish would pounce on the opportunity, killing dozens in the first week, and several hundred by the end of April. Most of these were pups, but a number of females were killed as well. These would be butchered and smoked in the stone dwellings recently adopted, which had the benefit of keeping them safe from predators. This culling of the population would allowed smaller rodents and insects to flourish, which would provide benefits in turn. The late 2230s would see refugees fleeing from increased fighting in the ruins, several of whom would try to cross Hard Fish territory. Many of these trespassers would be eaten, but one would manage to plead his case in time, and be released, now understanding these people were also victims of the New Order. This would return the tribe to their policy of allowing respectful travelers to cross their land, though likely slavers and rougher-looking persons were still eaten. They would gain their ultimate revenge in 2247 when a twenty-strong group of New Order scouts, soldiers and their families were captured trying to flee the attacks of Chinatown and Atlas Guard. The tribals wasted no time in killing and butchering these individuals, preparing a communal stew for the tribe, and arming it's warriors with their new weapons. 2254 would bring the return of slavers, though this time the tribals would force them back without any captures, though several of their own did die. The early 2260s would bring an entertaining change, as a painter from the ruins asked to live with them. An eccentric geiger, the young woman would spend three years painting landscapes and portraits, many of which were abstract or at-least non-representational. Several of the tribe would amuse themselves by teaching her how to make paints from the available berries and Breeder Bugs as well as tricking her into eating them. The painter would leave in 2263, and things would be quiet until 2271 when Jet began appearing in camp. While the Hard Fish occasionally indulged in drink & Gollygoo, these were recreational while Jet created a serious addiction and brought outsiders around. After it was discovered that a slaver chief was behind this, the tribe came together and agreed to ban Jet and try to help the addicts to kick the habit. This was easier said than done, and many users would head to the slavers to receive more. The Hard Fish would avenge this by attacking slavers whenever they could over the next few years, until word of a large war to the south reached their ears. Hearing the slavers and raiders were fighting in this conflict, the tribals assumed they would be on the other side. To this end they would target supply wagon and caravans headed south, taking prisoners to eat. This would last for several months before they were approached by representatives of friendly tribes to the south, who petitioned them to stop. These tribal would explain that the southern nation was against the tribes and eviler than the slavers, despite the latter's many crimes. This would cause the Hard Fish to stop their attacks on the caravans, though they continued targeting slavers. In 2282 they would cautiously begin to trade with the 'civilized' communities of the Slants again, after the latter offered to exchange weapons and ammo for food. This proved a benefit two years later when slavers came again, the tribals able to ambush them at a distance and again repel them. The Hard Fish are currently gathering their harvest and preparing for winter. Government The Hard Fish are led by an elected chief, who is selected after the death of the previous one and rules until his death. The chief decides most issues themselves, though will often gather the tribe when a serious problem arrives, such as the Jet Crisis. This power structure functions well for moderate and large problems, but tribe-members are encouraged to settle their own issues privately, and hunters often warn of and even harass hostile persons before the tribe's warriors can be gathered. Beliefs The Hard Fish has an relatively egalitarian social structure where men and woman pursue any tasks they wish as long as it benefits the tribe, though this usually takes the form of finding food. This communal outlook is a result of their early history where they had to work together to ensure the group's survival. This does not exclude personal property however, with most tribes-members having a collection of trinkets and trophies they acquired over their life. Cannibalism isn't an everyday practice in the tribe, though it has lost it's taboo over a century ago. It is usually employed as a display of power over their enemies or when famine threatens. Religiously, the Hard Fish worship a pantheon of deities, all of whom are related to their surroundings. While they share this pantheon with surrounding tribes, the Hard Fish primarily worship Clanna, the goddess of birth & blood, who is their patron of meat. They see Clanna as a benevolent goddess who provides game and watches over pregnancy for expecting mothers, though they have combined the two views in one, seeing pregnant city women as providing future game. Category:Cascadia Category:Tribals Category:Groups